User blog:SsVivid/Pages I'd Like to See
Hey, folks. I'm happy with a lot of the pages that are cropping up, especially recently. I really want more of come of them. I'd do it myself, but some of them I simply don't have the knowledge to fill up. Also, I have a paper to write tonight and a POC to help Greyson run. History Of... One of them is "History of" pages. I wrote everything I possibly could (that was relevant) for the History of Ardougne page, starting from the moment I knew what was going on up through the present. It sure took me a while, but I'm pleased with the result. Even still, there are 3-5 kings from Ardougne alone who don't have their reigns chronicled. I'd sure love to see somebody step up and write about King Russia and King Silva. I tried to jump-start this idea with other cities, too. I put up a framework for History of Varrock and History of Yanille as best as I could (thought I genuinely don't know much on any of them) in hopes that somebody would come behind me and fill in the gaps just like I do all the time on other pages. Unfortunately, "King Kato Drakkar I" is the only concrete information listed on History of Varrock even now, at least a week later. Come on, guys, don't you at least know who ruled Varrock before the Drakkars? What I'd really love to come of this is if we could start using the wiki like a library. In-game, you can go to Reldo and ask him about darn near anyone or anywhere who was worth writing about (like a king or a city's history) and even if he can't hand you a book, he can tell you some information he read about it or point you to someone who can. It would add another dimension to people interacting in-character if Ambassador Jack could walk into the Ardougne library and see that King Greyson took the throne back for a city of citizens who felt wronged by the Kinshra. It would expand interation beyond, "Hey, I know you're king but otherwise have no idea who you are. Lets have a diplomatic relationship." Race Lore I saw the first of these today. It was the Mahjarrat page, and I thought it was a real gem. With these pages, we can all contribute to the general understanding of a race and not have to constantly bump threads up in hopes that someone who needs it will catch a glimpse. I went ahead and also started the Elves page following the same idea (starting with a sum of history, listing lore everyone agrees on, listing lore not everyone agrees on, and then whatever else is relevant to the race in question). Where this ought to go is into all of the other races as well as just about everything else we've made guides for on the in-game roleplay forum. We should work up page-guides Werewolves (done now!), Gnomes, Dorgeshuun, Humans, Vampyres, Demons, and when we get into the pickier races they can be lumped together into one (like all kinds of sprites can go into one page). Also, Basic Magic in Roleplay, Ranged in Roleplay, Melee in Roleplay, Necromancy in Roleplay, Healing in Roleplay... all of it should migrate here. It would be beautiful. Category:Blog posts